Always
by WeAreBob
Summary: Agron and Nasir's first time.


Agron sat in the shade outside the temple, pictures reeling through his mind. The defiant young brat they had freed from his master's villa, the ungrateful man who betrayed his lie to Crixus at the cost of so many lives and Nasir smiling just at him. He closed his eyes, breathing out deeply and thinking of the shy, tentative flicker on the other man's lips after he'd kissed him.

He hadn't been sure. He'd suspected Nasir's affection, hoped for it, but feared the reaction had he been wrong. Not that he really understood why. Back in his home country drunk and whoring with his younger brother he had never cared in the slightest if some woman brushed him off. From Nasir it would hurt. He didn't need to feel it to know it.

It had felt like stepping into the arena against a better armed opponent. That tense moment when he had closed the gap between them and it was too late to change his mind, but before he felt the gentle brush of the Syrian's lips in response.

"Do I disturb rest?"

Agron jumped like a child caught stealing bread. He felt absurdly guilty as though somehow the intruder could see through his skull and the pictures it contained. It was madness to feel so, when everyone had seen them kiss. Besides Nasir was hardly likely to disapprove. Even so a flush crept up his neck.

He smiled nervously and motioned Nasir to sit beside him. He could not prevent himself from entertaining paranoid notions that perhaps he had changed his mind. He was, though not as strong as himself, no effeminate. Would he be content to be the weaker man, or would he prefer a different lover, someone softer and prettier?

Nasir answered with an arm slid around his back. He stroked his new lover's face and Nasir smiled for him. They were all alone and as they kissed, gently at first then with increasing passion, Agron knew what was expected of him.

He wished he could somehow communicate to Nasir without having to tell him how important this was. He'd had men before, for gold in brothels, and women too but never a free man and never an equal. With his younger brother's respectful eyes on him such a thing was impossible. The Germans view of two men was very different to that of Roman society. And at the ludus there hadn't been anyone like him.

He wove his hand through the other man's black hair with one hand and cupped the small of his back with the other, kissing deeply. He was vaguely aware of Nasir pushing him down to the ground and lying in the dust with the Syrian above him. Nasir stroked both hands from his waist down to his legs pulling him close.

They broke apart panting slightly and staring into each other's eyes. Nasir broke first, laughing nervously. Agron felt himself mirror the smile in a dopey way and slid out from under him. At first Nasir frowned, confused, but then Agron took his hand and led him away from the temple. He did not want to risk an audience, not this time.

Finally, shielded by a tree and a low shrub, he pulled Nasir to the floor, feeling the younger man tremble for the first time. He caressed his face, loving him for betraying some of the same nervousness he felt himself. Gently he reached down and his fingers brushed the Syrian's shaft through his clothes. Nasir gasped and dug his fingers hard into Agron's shoulder. The smaller man leaned in to kiss the muscle of his neck and he moaned with pleasure.

Reaching under his lover's clothes, he took Nasir in his hand and pleasured him, encouraged by the gasps and sighs he got in response. Nasir held him tightly around his waist with one arm and with the other reached between his legs to stroke his thighs.

"Please," Agron whispered, desperate to be touched now. Grinning wickedly Nasir brushed his fingertips over the base of his shaft and balls.

"Please," Agron moaned again. He had not made Nasir beg like this, already the Syrian was writhing with ecstasy.

"I have your love?" Nasir teased.

"Always, always," he replied hoping the flirting would end soon.

It did, suddenly and without warning, his friend's hand closed around him and it felt like lightening in his brain. He kissed Nasir fiercely and thrust into his palm, feeling the dark haired man do the same. Neither man lasted long.

"You have my love," he assured Nasir as the Syrian spent first. With both hands free he clasped him by the shoulders and lost himself against him until he too collapsed, exhausted.

Lying on the ground, drawing lungfuls or air in exhaustion, he opened his eyes to see Nasir leaning over him with that same smile but far more confident now.

"And you have mine. Always."


End file.
